$-\dfrac{1}{6} + \dfrac{8}{5} = {?}$
$ = - {\dfrac{1 \times 5}{6 \times 5}} + {\dfrac{8 \times 6}{5 \times 6}} $ $ = - {\dfrac{5}{30}} + {\dfrac{48}{30}} $ $ = - \dfrac{{5} + {48}}{30} $ $ = \dfrac{43}{30}$